A Simple Confundus Charm
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Like his father had always wanted, Theodore Nott is going to marry a pure-blood witch, Daphne Greengrass. What his father doesn't know, is that Daphne in is on the scheme and that Theo is going to divorce Daphne and then marry the love of his life. Because she is worth it. And Daphne is awesome. Written for the Houses Competition round 5: Love and Loss.


House: Eagles

Class: History of Magic

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Antique Ring

Words: 996 (AN: 15)

* * *

**A Simple Confundus Charm**

Theodore Nott was a simple man. He always had been. He didn't like to lie and if he had to, he would first try and remain silent if the circumstances allowed it. However, in a situation where both of his parents were staring at him, waiting expectantly for him to answer, it would not be possible to remain silent. His mother pursed her lips, like she did often when she was impatient. Her back was stretched as she sat on the edge of her seat. His father was, like always, unreadable. Still, Theo knew his father well enough to know that he was also curious about Theo's news. To be honest, his father was only interested in one part of Theo's news, one particular part that could get Theo into big trouble if his plan would fail. He looked at his mother once again who silently urged him to answer his father's question. Then, because Theo still hadn't answered, Theo's father had enough.

"Answer me, Theo."

Theo suppressed the urge to smile melancholically. "My apologies, Father. I was somewhere else with my thoughts."

"Do you love her?" his mother asked smiling proudly.

Theo felt the warmth of the memories of his fiancée-to-be flood his mind, and he smiled.

"I do, Mother. Wholeheartedly."

"Is. She. A. Pure-blood?" Theo's father demanded angrily.

Theo turned to his father and nodded. "You know her mother, it's Daphne Greengrass."

His mother exclaimed a happy scream, which was totally inappropriate, but Theo's father had already returned to reading the Daily Prophet. His mother however, raised herself from her seat and pulled Theo into a loving embrace.

"Muffin, please collect the ring. It is time."

The house-elf that had appeared, nodded and disapparated with a loud bang.

Theo's mother placed the old golden box into Theo's hands. Theo inspected the small rectangular box and notices it had colourless stones on it. The stones even glistened bright in the dimmed light of his parents' living room, when he realised that they were diamonds. A goblin-made ring box with diamonds on it.

"Open it," Theo's mother said enthusiastically.

Theo opened the box. The antique ring was the purest white-gold Theo had ever seen and quite delicate to his surprise. Drawing the most attention was an emerald, as pure as could be. Brightly shining, but not in a boasting manner. The emerald was present but in a beautifully modest way. He was going to give the ring to the one he loved. She was going to wear it one day and he was going to make it happen. While walking to his room, he kept on replaying the memory in his head of him overhearing his parents' discussion.

_"If she is not, he will never see it, and he will be disinherited." Mr Nott's voice sounded cold._

_"But if he loves her…" Mrs Nott tried._

_"I said no."_

Since that conversation, Theo had been researching for months. He remembered it well when he'd asked his best friend's mother about the ring. Mrs Zabini had been quite helpful in the last part of his journey. Theo finally knew how the box and especially the ring's magic worked which would allow him to marry him the one he loves.

_"Listen honey, here's the thing. Your father will not allow the box and ring to be given to you if she is not worthy. The wearer-to-be must be worthy to the terms set by the owner, so in your father's case, she must be a pure-blood. Simply said, the box with the ring will only be given to you if you intend to marry a pure-blood witch. The set of the box and ring is goblin-made and will not open if you do not intend to marry a pure-blood."_

_"What if I want to marry someone who is not a pure-blood?"_

_Mrs Zabini had to think about it for a while, accioed a worn-out book from her library, read a paragraph and nodded, "I presume that you can marry a pure-blood witch, which would make you the next Lord Nott. By then the ring is your possession and consequently you can set the limits for the box to open. You can divorce the pure-blood witch as soon as you wish and offer the ring to the one you love. Still, you would have to check for curses that prevent you from marrying someone not worthy."_

_"That is what I thought indeed," Theo replied thinking and nodding at Mrs Zabini's words._

_"But you have triggered my interest, what is so special about this ring?" Mrs Zabini asked interested._

_"I want the love of my life to be in my family-line tapestry. She deserves everything that I will inherit one day. She has to be part of it. We have fought too hard at Hogwarts against blood supremacy to undo everything now. She will be my wife one day, and she will become the first half-blood Lady Nott. And she'll do splendidly."_

_Theo grinned, knowing he was finally there. "My father did but barrier charms and curses on all the charms placed on the box and especially the ring, but he forgot to put up a protective spell against the Confundus Charm. It is so simple that he forgot. I didn't even think of it, if not for…" Theo fell silent, thinking of the love of his life._

_"Impossible," Mrs Zabini shook her head, not believing Mr Nott could be so stupid._

_"I have checked it many times."_

_"I wish you good luck, honey."_

_"Thank you, Mrs Zabini."_

"Theo?" His mother's voice pulled him out of his memories.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Who are you going to marry?"

Theo looked at his mother and smiled, she was too smart not to know. "Lisa. Lisa Turpin. She saved me from cursing my fellow classmates with detention from the Carrows many times."

"I'd love to meet her."

"You will. Soon," he promised while holding on to the ring box even tighter.


End file.
